The overall goal of the Phase III MT COBRE is to ensure that the novel targets and compounds that have been identified by MT COBRE faculty are translated to pivotal human clinical trials. To that end, the Pilot Grant Program will have, as its major objective, the identification and initial funding of research projects to develop novel pre-clinical therapeutic agents identified by MT COBRE Program investigators. Although, the theme of this funding mechanism will be translational development of novel therapeutics and priority will be given to translational studies with a high potential for advancement to clinical studies, other meritorious grants may be funded as well. It is the intent that these developmental projects will lead to R01 and other competitive grant funding through expansion or re-direction of prior COBRE projects. The Pilot Grant Program will have a total 5-year budget of $1,725,000; comprised of $575,000 from the MT COBRE grant, $500,000 from the Executive Vice President for Research and $650,000 from the James Graham Brown Cancer Center discretionary funds (see detailed description, below). The applications will be solicited by an RFP process and will be reviewed by the MT COBRE Steering Committee.